Online games and/or services may be accessed by users through client applications installed on one or more user devices that provide access to the online game and/or service. Some providers may generate revenue via individual installations by requiring users to pay for the client application. Other providers (e.g., providing free to play online games and/or free service applications) may generate revenue through micro-transactions within the game or application made by the users. Some users may be more valuable to providers over the life of the game and/or application than others. Existing technologies may use user purchase information to identify which users are more valuable.
Various types of advertisements for online games and/or services may be provided to users via various platforms. Determining the effectiveness of advertisements generally looks at the revenue generated by the advertisement.